communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Avatar/Wikia Update: Frühling 2010
thumb|Tim 'Avatar' BartelWillkommen beim aktuellen Wikia Update! Nachdem es nun eine längere Zeit schon keinen umfassenderen Blogbeitrag zum aktuellen Stand von Wikia gab und wir mit großen Schritten bereits auf den Sommer zugehen, möchte ich die Zeit nutzen und einige wichtige Entwicklungen der letzten Monate kurz für euch zusammenfassen. Mittlerweile ist die Zahl der Wikianer auf über 2 Millionen angemeldete Benutzer gestiegen und seit Dezember letzten Jahres wurden rund 50.000 neue Wikis (davon über 3.000 deutschsprachige) neu erstellt. Wie mehrfach berichtet lag unser Fokus weiterhin darauf, Wikis für neue Nutzer interessant zu machen und die Bedienung weiter zu vereinfachen. Dabei sollte vor allem auch die Vielfältigkeit der Gemeinschaft weiter ausgebaut werden, so dass zum Beispiel auch technisch weniger Interessierte abseits von Gaming- und Entertainment-Theman sich gut in Wikia einbringen können. Aus diesem Grund dienen viele der Weiterentwicklungen der letzten Monate dazu, neuen Nutzern die Erstellung von Wikis und die Teilnahme an bestehenden Wikis weiter zu vereinfachen. Damit ihr auch in Zukunft über aktuelle Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden bleibt, könnt ihr den Wikia Deutschland News folgen und das neu überarbeitete allgemeine Forum im Auge behalten. Neue Entwicklungen der letzten Monate Unsere letzten Entwicklungen für Wikigründer sollen dabei helfen, den Ausbau der Inhalte und die Steigerung der Zahl der Mitglieder in einem neuen Wiki zu unterstützen. Für neue Nutzer haben wir ein Reihe neuer Hilfsmittel erstellt, die die Verbesserung von Beiträgen, die Navigation und die Partizipation vereinfachen. Dazu gehören: Themenspezifische Frage-/Antwortseiten: Du kannst nun ganz einfach eine eigene Frage-/Antwortseite über dein Thema erstellen, zum Beispiel als Ergänzung zu deinem bestehenden Wiki (oder als eigenständiges Angebot). Vielleicht ist das auch was für euer Wiki? Digimon Fragen, Nintendo Fragen, und Grand Theft Auto Fragen zeigen, dass die Nutzung bei einigen Themen sehr sinnvoll sein kann! thumb|300px|Angesagt: Das deutsche Red Dead WikiGrafischer Editor: Ausgehend von den Rückmeldungen der Wikianer haben wir den Kern des grafischen Editors durch eine neuere und schnellere Version ersetze und das die Benutzeroberfläche angepasst, um die Benutzerfreundlichkeit und Verlässlichkeit zu erhöhen. Falls du immer noch den reinen Texteditor benutzt, ist dies vielleicht ein guter Zeitpunkt um noch einmal einen Blick auf den grafischen Editor zu werfen und vielleicht zu wechseln! Verfolgte Seiten: Aufbauend auf der viel genutzten Beobachtungsliste haben wir eine Möglichkeit geschaffen, Inhalte einfach zu teilen und auf sie hinzuweisen. Dazu gehört sowohl eine neue öffentliche Benutzerbox, die deine beliebtesten Seiten zeigt, als auch eine neue Spezialseite. Es ist nun auch möglich Blogs und Kategorien zu folgen, so dass ihr einen besseren Überblick über Änderungen in euren Wikis behalten könnt. Ausbau der Serverkapazitäten: Wir wachsen weiterhin stark, so dass wir den Speicher unserer Server in diesem Jahr um 300% und den unserer Caches um 600% erhöht haben um sicherzustellen, dass wir weiterhin so schnell wie möglich die Inhalte ausliefern können. Dies ermöglicht zusammen mit einem Upgrade der Hardware in unserem Rechenzentrum in Iowa und neuen Varnish-Cache-Servern das schnellere Laden von Seiten und schnellere Antwortzeiten beim Editieren. Bilder-Galerien: Es ist nun super einfach in euren Wikis Bilder zu gruppieren - und nebenbei sieht es auch noch besser aus :-). Besonders geeignet ist das für das Vorstellen von Charakteren oder auch Serien, wie zum Beispiel die Liste der Hörspielfolgen im Bibi und Tina Wiki. Verbesserungen am Skin: Ende März haben wir nicht nur den Standard-Skin von Wikia noch einmal hinsichtlich der Lade-Geschwindigkeit aufgebohrt, wir haben auch sechs neue Skinvariationen an den Start gebracht. Eine komplette Liste findet ihr unter dem Reiter "Skin" in euren Einstellungen. WikiSticker: Der WikiSticker-Testlauf wurde beendet. Als Nachfolgeexperiment sammeln wir gerade Erfahrungen mit automatisch generierten Listen von populären Seiten unter anderem auch auf der englischsprachigen Wikia-Hauptseite. Organisatorisches Seit kurzem sorgt das komplett neu aufgestellte und fleißige Content-Team dafür, dass neue und "hilfsbedürftige" Wikis einen spürbaren Schubs in die richtige Richtung bekommen. Mehr über das Content-Team und dessen aktuelle Arbeit könnt ihr im Blog von Urai Fen erfahren. An dieser Stelle ein großes Lob an Marc-Philipp ohne dessen unermüdliche Arbeit Wikia Deutschland nicht das geworden wäre, was es heute ist. Insbesondere der Aufbau des deutschsprachigen Content-Teams basiert alleine auf seinem Engagement. Ausblick auf kommende Entwicklungen thumb|300px|Herausforderungen: (Mehr) Spaß beim Editieren *'Herausforderungen': Brandheiss und gerade in der Mache ist eine neue Funktion um Auszeichnungen für das Bearbeiten von Seiten, das Hinzufügen von Bildern und für andere nützliche Aktionen zu erlangen. Eine Beta-Version ist bereits in den englischsprachigen Wikis Sonny with a Chance Wiki, Vampire Diaries Wiki und dem Iron Man Wiki im Test. Ein internationaler Rollout ist für Anfang Juli in Planung. *'Facebook Connect': Momentan testen wir gerade eine Integration der Wiki-Anmeldung mit Facebook Connect. Damit kannst du dein Facebook-Benutzerkonto dazu verwenden, dich bei Wikia anzumelden. Testweise kannst du in den beiden englischsprachigen Wikis zu Glee oder Farmville auf Benutzerkonto anlegen klicken und dort findest du eine Option um Facebook für eine Anmeldung zu nutzen. Momentan ist es noch nicht möglich, bereits existierende Benutzerkonten zu verknüpfen, aber das wird bald dazu kommen. *'Weiterer Ausbau der Serverkapazität': Wir schrauben an unseren alten Datenbank-Servern um eine schnellere Performance zu erreichen - gleichzeitig nehmen wir einen zusätzlichen Cluster mit neuen Maschinen in die Produktionsumgebung auf. Wir arbeiten daneben auch an Verbesserungen in der Art und Weise wie Dateien und alte Versionen von Artikeln gespeichert werden. All dies führt zu schnelleren Wikis! *'Werbefreie Wikis': Wir haben gerade eben ein Testprogramm gestartet, bei dem Wikis gegen eine monatliche Zahlung von $19.95 Werbung komplett entfernen können. Um herauszufinden ob dies für dein Wiki möglich ist, lies bitte die entsprechende Informationsseite. *'Bilder teilen': Wir arbeiten an einer Reihe von neuen Wegen um Bilder zu teilen und zu benutzen. Dazu gehören erweiterte Foto-Galerien und Slideshows. Wir freuen uns über Anregungen! *'Gewinnspiele und Wettbewerbe': In naher Zukunft gibt es wieder eine Reihe von Gewinnspielen und Wettbewerben in unseren Gaming- und Entertainment-Wikis. Mehr wird im Moment noch nicht verraten, aber wir planen hier die Kooperation mit Spiele-Herstellern und Publishern in Zukunft weiter auszubauen. Allen in allem, war es mal wieder ein aufregendes Quartal. Wir arbeiten hart daran, euch in den nächsten Monaten weitere neue Funktionen zu bieten. Falls ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt - lasst es uns wissen! Wollt ihr auch in Zukunft über aktuelle Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden bleiben? Folgt diesem Blog! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News